Anniversary
by Pikayu
Summary: Sometimes special dates just sneak up on people.


**Anniversary**

_Yahoo! I'm done with work! Now, I'm FREE!_

Cheerful 8-bit music played as Ven's character thrust a fist into the air.

"Finally!" The blonde sat against back against the dark green couch he was occupying. "Stupid raccoon." He grumbled as he continued playing the game Sora had lent him.

His younger friend had insisted that Ventus join his town in a game called "Animal Crossing".

The game had sounded pretty stupid when Sora described it, but the cute animal characters had managed to draw Ven in. He had to admit, as frustrating as working for the raccoon shop owner was, the game itself was addicting.

Ventus had been playing as many video games as he could recently. He'd had more time than usual on his hands since Vanitas had insisted he take a break from work and relax, and he'd always wanted to give gaming a try. He usually watched Vanitas or Axel play on their days off and it seemed like fun. Although… The serious horror games they played weren't really his thing.

He was liking this one so far though, despite how slow and childish it seemed. Maybe he'd try one with more action next. Sora had mentioned that this game ran in real time, so once he finished everything he needed to in the game for today, he could switch to something else.

After a while of running his character around the virtual town Ven had begun getting a feel for where everything was. He had also managed to gather some fruits and shells along the way. His mind wondered to his boyfriend, Vanitas should be getting home soon.

He stopped his character so the time a date would pop up on the screen.

The blonde's eyes widened. _What!? It's the twenty first!? _He'd known it was coming up, but not this soon. How could he have forgotten his and Vanitas' anniversary? The blonde's internal clock was usually perfect. It was never off. He must've gotten so carried away with the games he'd been playing that it got messed up.

Ven ran his character back to his in-game house to save, repeating a mantra of, "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." Under his breath as he tried to think of a way to pretend he'd remembered.

Ventus had gotten Vanitas a present for each of their two past anniversaries and he'd given Vanitas a hard time about forgetting their special day the last year, so there was little hope that Vanitas would forget again.

Ven couldn't let the raven think he'd forgotten. He hated giving Vanitas a reason to belittle him. The worst thing was, Vanitas could read him like a book. Not giving him _something _for their anniversary would be a dead giveaway. Ven had always insisted on giving his boyfriend presents, even if Vanitas never gave him any in return.

He quickly saved and turned off the game.

Vanitas would be back in a couple minutes.

Ventus placed Sora's DS on the coffee table and paced nervously toward the door. There wasn't any time to get him a present. He'd been planning on going out to buy one the day before their anniversary, but he'd somehow managed to forget.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

He berated himself mentally as he paced back and forth between the front door and the couch. If he was going to fake this it had to be perfect, but without some sort of present he was screwed.

"Ventus? Is everything okay?" A weary voice sounded from the door behind Ven.

The blonde spun around to see his boyfriend closing the front door and dropping a small black bag by the door frame. His golden eyes were tired, as they always were after work.

Ventus secretly wished Vanitas would quit his security guard job at the penitentiary. The raven was frequently given the graveyard shift, and Ven kept himself up at night worrying about his health and safety. Still, Vanitas insisted that it was the only job he was actually good at and that he was happy with it.

"Ventus?" Vanitas' voice demanded an answer this time.

Ven had to distract him.

The blonde's face lit up. "Welcome home Vani!" He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck in a tight embrace. He felt Vanitas' arms wind around his waist, returning the hug.

The two pulled apart, Ven's arms draped loosely over Vanitas' shoulders as the blonde stared up into the tired golden eyes. He smiled sweetly, moving one hand from the raven's shoulder and running it soothingly through his hair. "You look sleepy." He giggled. The blonde never saw his boyfriend so spaced out than when he had just finished working.

Vanitas' stare hardened. "You never told me what was wrong." He pressed.

Ventus huffed, pouting in a way he knew Vanitas thought was cute. "Nothing's wrong, I was just getting impatient waiting for you to get home is all." The blonde stood on his toes to peck Vanitas gently on the lips. "It's our special day you know."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. He remained silent however as he leaned down to kiss the blonde more deeply. One of Ven's hands tangled in Vanitas' black hair, pulling him closer, while the other trailed from his shoulder to loosen the tie on his uniform.

As much as Ven disliked Vanitas' job, he couldn't deny that seeing his boyfriend in uniform was sexy. He smiled against the raven's lips when he felt an arm wrap possessively around his waist, pulling their bodies against each other. This could work.

Ven felt his boyfriend's teeth nip teasingly at his lower lip before they pulled apart. The blonde gave a small whine of complaint at the separation.

"Don't get your panties in a twist blondie." Vanitas rolled his eyes as he removed his hat and unbuttoned the jacket of his uniform. "I can't let my uniform get messed up."

Ventus gave him a sultry smile. "Why not? We could put the most interesting wrinkles in it." He licked his lips as he trailed a finger across Vanitas' shoulder.

"Well shit. You really are into uniforms." Vanitas smirked in reply.

The blonde just shrugged innocently and returned to the couch. He let himself fall backwards onto it with his head propped up against one arm. Ven's blue eyes watched his his boyfriend walked after him.

Vanitas draped his the outer layer of his uniform on the corner of the couch back before sitting on the edge of where Ven was laying. He leaned over his boyfriend and pressed their lips together gently.

Ven smiled against the raven's lips and brought his hands up to cup Vanitas' face. As their lips moved lazily against each other, one of Ven's hands ran lightly through Vanitas' hair before gripping it loosely.

Vanitas groaned against Ven's lips when the blonde trailed his other hand down to the buttons of his white button up shirt. The raven broke their kiss and nuzzled into Ven's neck. His body shifted onto the couch to rest atop the blonde, stopping him from continuing.

"Vani?" Ven whispered softly as his free hand tugged gently at his boyfriend's dark hair. Urging him to continue.

Vanitas heaved a tired sigh before raising his head to make eye contact with the blonde. "What were you talking about when you said "special day"?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow suspiciously. "Did you win the lottery or something?"

Ventus bit his lip. He wanted to get mad at Vanitas for forgetting their anniversary, but that wouldn't be fair to the raven. They'd _both_ forgotten this time.

"Well…" The blonde paused, deciding to tell the truth. "It's our anniversary."

"No it's not."

Ventus' glared, confused into the golden eyes before him. "Yes it is."

"No. It's not."

"Stop that!" Ven sat up quickly, forcing Vanitas to sit back against the other end of the couch to avoid being head butted. "I think I know when our anniversary is! It's on December twenty-first." He argued. "Today."

Vanitas laughed lightly. "You know that all makes sense Venny." He teased. "Except that it's the nineteenth."

"Wha-"

"Do you seriously think I would've been working if today was our anniversary?" Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Damn blondie, even _I'm _more romantic than that."

"But you forgot last year! And Sora's DS said it was-"

"Sora changes the date on his DS to get things quicker in some of his games." He interrupted. "Never rely on a DS date blondie." The raven grinned teasingly.

Ventus could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. "Stop making fun of me!" He forced an indignant glare at his boyfriend. "I didn't know!"

Vanitas laughed again and Ven suddenly felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him and his weight pushing him backwards. The blonde toppled onto his back across the couch with the raven laying on top of him again.

"You're so cute Venny." Vanitas nuzzled Ven's navel gently through his shirt before resting his head on Ven's chest. His pitch black hair concealing his face the entire time.

Ventus let out a deep breath as he relaxed, resting one hand on Vanitas' upper back and letting the other run absently through his hair. "You should sleep." He could tell that his boyfriend was exhausted.

"Yeah." The raven breathed. Ven could feel some of the tension leaving his boyfriend's body as he began to drift off.

Ventus continued running his hand slowly through the raven's hair, even after Vanitas' breathing had changed and Ven knew he had fallen asleep. The blonde smiled down at Vanitas as he wondered what to get him this year.

**END**

****I would like to thank my friend Baylie for the idea for this. Thanks Bay!


End file.
